


It Started With Loki

by bluefloo



Series: Kid-Tony Must Be Protected At All Costs: A Novel by Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky is a little shit, Civil war didn't happen guys, De-Aged Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Don't Even Know, I'm using way too many tags, It's fixed, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Minor Loki, No metal arm being blown off, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Child Abuse, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Protective Bucky Barnes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Steve and Tony talked it out, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a cute kid, Tony is a little shit, Tony-centric, Winteriron if you squint, basically this is what happens when tumblr gives me headcannons about kid tony, everyone is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefloo/pseuds/bluefloo
Summary: Like most things that went wrong in the Avengers' lives, it started with Loki.There was a flash of green, and a shout from Natasha, and then the felines that had been climbing were suddenly gone.There was silence, and then"Who are you?""Fucking Loki." Clint muttered under his breath.Or; the fic no one needs but everyone wants where Tony is de-aged into a child and Bucky is super over-protective of tiny-Tony. I need more fics with Bucky being protective over Tiny-Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so basically it's really hard to come by fics with de-aged Tony and a protective winter soldier. It shouldn't be this hard to come by these types of fics, honestly...and in hopes that some of you guys feel the same, I've written up some! There will be no pairings because Tony is a child and children don't need relationships with 90-year-old brainwashed supersoldiers but if you squint hard enough you can see that they're totally crushing. (Side note: Can you guess my OTP? I'll give you a hint: it involved the metal arm)
> 
> So anyways, here's the first in a series of tiny-tony and protective bucky!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked it :)

Like most things that went wrong in the Avengers' lives, it started with Loki.

 

  
~~~~~

 

  
Sometimes, Bucky wished that New York would stop attracting villains. Just once, he'd like to get through the reruns of Cake Boss without the alarm blaring and getting an unexpected and frankly unwanted workout in the middle of it.

 

Punching small feline-like aliens into unconsciousness was not his idea of a fun workout, but you gotta do what you gotta do. Sometimes, what you 'gotta do' is dodge shots from what looked like ray guns aimed right at you from cats walking on hind legs.

 

Seriously, how did they even shoot? A glance had shown Bucky that they didn't have opposable thumbs, so how the hell were they even pulling the triggers to their weapons?

 

"I've got a visual on Puss in Boots." came Stark's voice from the communicator. "I'm taking the shot."

 

"We don't know what they want yet." Steve grunted. What sounded like a yowl quickly followed his sentence and Bucky grinned despite himself. "Wait for Widow. She's on route."

 

"Kitty has claws." Natasha muttered, no doubt taking out another feline.

 

"Yeah, no. You took too long. I took out the ray gun thingy. Going in."

 

"Wait for Widow!"

 

"Too late!"

 

"Stark!" Bucky snapped, but it was too late. From his position on the building, Bucky could clearly see the Iron Man armor landing on the roof a couple of building over. Bucky cursed. "Dumbass can't follow orders."

 

"Widow, cover him!" Shouted Steve, completely unnecessary considering their coms were right in their ears.

 

"On it, Cap."

 

"Iron Man." The voice coming from the com was distorted, a growl. "How childish. Not facing me equally."

 

"Oh, the weapon? Sorry, not sorry. Couldn't give you an advantage."

 

"You think I need that?"

 

"Doesn't really matter what I think. What matters is what SHIELD thinks. Luckily for you, Fury would love to tell you what they think. He'll drone on about it. You'll see; you'll love it."

 

"Oh, I don't think so."

 

"Cap, something's happening." Bucky tensed. For Natasha to sound worried, it couldn't be good.

 

What else could go wrong today?

 

Apparently everything.

 

"Loki!"

 

There was a flash of green, and a shout from Natasha, and then the felines that had been climbing were suddenly gone.

 

There was silence, and then

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Fucking Loki." Clint muttered under his breath.

 

 

  
~~~~~

 

 

  
"You're Captain America." Stark swung his legs over the side of the bench. "Dad's been looking for you, you know."

 

Steve shifted awkwardly. "Hey Tony. How are you feeling?"

 

Stark--Tony (He wasn't Stark anymore, not like that)--looked up at Steve with a confused frown. "Weird. And hungry. We should go home and I can have Jarvis make us something to eat. And Dad can see you, too."

 

After a moment of Steve rubbing the back of his head looking as lost as Bucky felt, Steve nodded. "Yeah, sure. We'll go home. JARVIS can order us some pizza. We have to see some people first."

 

"Like a business meeting?"

 

"Sort of like that, yeah."

 

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Boring. Do we have to go?"

 

Steve glanced around. Natasha was making a point of adjusting her guns on their holsters, and Clint was too busy staring jaw dropped at Tony to even notice Steve's gaze. Bucky wasn't doing much better, actually. "It's not that important, no."

 

Tony perked up, "Cool! So we can go home!"

 

"Yeah, sure. I'll just...Call Happy and have him take us back."

 

"Who's Happy?"

 

"He's your...Actually, I'll just let him explain."

 

Bucky was impressed with how well Steve was handling the situation, actually. He'd been the first one to snap out of the confused stupor once the sight of an age-regressed Tony Stark had turned everyone into gaping messes, Bucky included.

 

Tony was small for a kid.

 

"How old are you buddy?" Clint scratched his head.

 

Tony shrugged. "M'seven and a half."

 

"Okayyy..." Clint glanced to Natasha. "He's older than he looks."

 

Clearly understanding what he meant, Tony glared. "How old are you? One hundred? Your wrinkles are showing."

 

Stunned silence followed, broken by Clint's sputtering and Natasha's small chuckle. "I'm thirty-seven!"

 

"Times two."

 

"Steve! Are you hearing this?"

 

Of course Steve was hearing this. Steve, the little shit that he was, was grinning like a madman. "Wow, Clint. You're going to let a child get to you?"

 

"M'not a child." Tony jut out his chin. "M'just young."

 

"Of course." Natasha finally spoke up fondly. "You're young enough to be a child, малыш."

 

The familiar stubborn glint in Tony's eyes was refreshing to see. He opened his mouth to retort to Natasha (but what was there really to say to that?) and then his jaw dropped as he zeroed in on Bucky standing behind her, as far from tiny-Tony as was politely possible. "Woah. You're Bucky."

Bucky just stared at tiny-Tony, wordless. He could see the features that Tony would outgrow, like the roundness of his face and the large eyes. Bucky also caught the features that would follow Tony into adulthood; his long eyelashes, the warm brown color of his eyes, the shape of his nose...

 

"Hey, how come you're not dead?"

 

It caught up to him at once. Tony was a child now. He was _seven_. Tony was a seven year old child, not a full-grown adult superhero. He was younger, and more breakable, and more impressionable and Tony should not be around a killer like him Tony should be with the good guys like Steve and Clint and Rhodes-

Bucky took too long to answer, and suddenly he had a tiny fist pulling on his pant-leg and a squishy-faced Tony staring in awe at the metal arm. "Woah, who made this? Can I touch it? Can I look inside? Do you feel it when I poke you? Did you feel that? Bucky? Buuuucky? Hey, how strong is this thing?"

 

Bucky.exe has stopped working. Error 404.

 

"Tony...I think you should leave him alone for a bit..."

 

"I think tiny-Stark broke him."

 

"I broke Bucky?! But Bucky, you're my favorite!"

 

"Holy shit, I think he broke Steve!"

 

"Language!"

 

"I broke them?!"

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

Fury wasn't happy.

 

"Why is there a pint-sized Stark sitting on my desk?"

 

"Loki." Natasha offered as an explanation, stroking her fingers through Tony's dark hair. He was leaning happily into the touched, his fingers wrapped around a can of soda Clint had managed to get out of a vending machine on the way to Fury's office. Tony showed no signs of letting go of the soda anytime soon. For that, Tony showed no sign of leaving Fury's large leather chair.

 

Not for the first time, Bucky wondered about Fury's thing for leather.

 

Fury cursed and muttered what sounded like, "...goddamn Asgardians can't keep track of ONE guy..."

 

Bucky coughed into his elbow. Tony's eyes locked on him again, shiny with interest. Uncomfortable with the attention, Bucky shifted until he was hidden.

 

"You said no meeting..." Tony grumbled quietly. Nobody paid him any attention.

 

"How long will it last?" Fury rubbed a hand over his face.

 

"I dunno." Tony chimed in. "Loki is wily."

 

Bucky could see the regret on Steve's face for informing tiny-Tony of what had happened. It'd been necessary though. Tiny-Tony would have remained confused if Steve hadn't explained why the cars all looked different and why New York wasn't like he remembered. Tony had threatened to throw Steve's shield off the roof when he'd noticed the others trying to shut up Steve's explanation. He'd explained everything in the car while Happy smirked in the driver's seat.

 

Kid was a menace.

 

"Damn right he is." Fury spared a long glance at Tony, who stared back just as intensely. "Alright. We can make a room here until this wears off. Who knows what'll happen if he's not monitored."

 

The atmosphere in the room because cold. Tony put his soda down. "No. I want to go home."

 

"Kid, you're under a spell from a psychotic alien. You're staying here until it wears off."

 

Tony glared. "I want to go home. Jarvis won't let you."

 

"Your AI can't do anything if we're not hurting you."

 

"My what...?" A frown from Tony. "I'm going home. You can't stop me."

 

He jumped off the chair (Tony was that small), and strode to the door. He was still clutching the soda tightly in his hands as he weaved past the Avengers and to the door. When Tony turned the knob, however, the door was locked. Tony's small body tensed. He tried again as if it would open the second time around. When the door remained locked, Tony only tried again, his attempts growing more and more frantic. Eventually, Tony was shaking and throwing his weight back as he pulled on the knob.

 

"Let me out!" Bucky felt a chill at the shaking, terrified tone from the child. "I want to go home!"

 

Fury didn't bother to respond. He simply watched impassively as Tony struggled.

 

Finally, after another tense moment of Tony attempting to leave, Tony turned and to everyone's surprise, threw the half full can of soda straight at Fury. It spilled as it landed on Fury's chest, and he cursed.

 

Tony's hands were small fists at his sides. "You can't kidnap me. Howard won't pay the ransom. It won't work so just _let me go home_."

 

"Sorry Stark." Fury didn't sound sorry at all. "You're staying here."

 

Bucky's patience snapped. "The hell he is. He's coming back to the tower. With us."

 

Bucky was painfully aware of the eyes that had immediately turned to him, including one very large pair of child's eyes. He ignored the itch to run.

 

"Buck-" Steve started.

 

"No." Bucky refused to let the wince from Steve get to him. "He's a kid. He's terrified. He's coming home with us."

 

"Is that so?" Fury looked positively gleeful. "So you'll be responsible for Stark?"

 

Understanding flowed through Bucky. A trap. Fury had set the trap, and Bucky had been stupid enough to fall for it. He set his jaw. "Yeah. So unlock the door. I don't like being caged in."

 

The threat loomed and the Avengers and Fury shifted. He pressed a button on the desk, and the door slid right open. Bucky didn't miss the way Tony's body instantly relaxed, or the way he had shifted until he was right behind Bucky's leg.

 

Somehow, Bucky didn't mind.

 

Wordlessly, Bucky turned and picked Tony right up off the floor and settled him on his hip. Tony was staring at him in wordless wonder, and Bucky winced. What had he done?

 

He strode out of the room, and a moment later, the team followed.

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

"So..." Tony started, staring around the penthouse as the rest of the team stared open mouthed. "Who are they?"

 

"The Avengers." Steve filled in from Bucky's right.

 

"I thought you were the Avengers."

 

"We are." Steve said.

 

Clint jerked his head to where Wanda, Vision, Bruce, Rhodes, and Sam were sitting. "They're the rest of the team."

 

Tony stared some more, and a slow grin morphed onto his face. "Cool."

 

_What did I get myself into?_


End file.
